


you are my bias, you are my love

by zluha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, idol/fanboy relationships, raiting: pg-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zluha/pseuds/zluha
Summary: AU! в котором с Пак Чанёлем случается Ким Чондэ.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	you are my bias, you are my love

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ау-фест 15'
> 
> бетила бру

ღ

  
Это происходит за какие-то доли секунды на другом конце Сеула в продуктовом магазинчике, когда Бэкхён с шипением и быстро моргая от остроты горячего рамена, принимается за него, а Чанёль забывает обо всем на свете и даже не слышит удовлетворенные чмокания своего хёна, с завидным аппетитом поглощающего лапшу. Ему кажется, что Вселенная сузилась до размеров телевизора, свисающего с потолка, из динамиков которого льется мягкая музыка и удивительного тембра голос. 

Не обращая внимания на жалования Бёна по поводу арендной платы и количеству клиентов, он разворачивается на стуле, чтобы увидеть, что за передача, и понимает, что пропал, ибо картинка, представшая перед его глазами, куда прекраснее любого девчачьего клипа с секси концептом, которые коллекционировал Бекхён. 

Чанёль подрывается с места и практически утыкается носом в экран (благо рост позволяет), чтобы поближе рассмотреть длинные ресницы, тенью накрывающие нижнее веко за прозрачными стеклами очков, и после вежливого « _спасибо_ » находит появившуюся на чужих губах улыбку потрясающей, по эффекту не уступающей ослепляющей гранате в контр-страйк. 

Ему кажется, что вмиг участившееся биение его сердца должны были услышать даже на Родео Апкучжона.

  
Примерно через десять минут ему удается найти профайл Ким Чондэ (Боже, храни naver и прокляни еще раз Бэкхёна, зажмотившего на вай-фай!), и, просматривая тысячи фоток от фансайт-нун и восторженные комментарии пользователей, Чанёль успевает скачать себе две-три песни и ту самую, которую, как оказалось, тот спел ost’ом для дорамы, в которой дебютировал его друг-актер До Кёнсу. 

  
Через неделю даже Бэкхён практически выучивает слова из «best luck», за что готов придушить Пака, и смотрит подозрительно, когда Чанёль бормочет что-то об SM, впервые в жизни разделяя чувства фанючек, собравшихся прошлой ночью перед зданием агентства Чондэ.

Неприметный в тени скутер и его водитель не вызывают ни у кого подозрений. 

  
ღ

  
За короткий срок своего фанбойства Чанёль узнает о многом и начинает разбираться во всех тонкостях и нюансах фендомной жизни. Оказывается, у Чондэ не только сольная деятельность, но и групповая. Он тратит целую ночь на знакомство с бойз-бэндом, в котором солирует его «байес» и с интересом слушает легенду о древе жизни, двух противоположных мирах, двенадцати силах и предназначении, а также не забывает просвещать об этом и Бэкхёна, у которого только: – _ДА ВЫРУБИ ТЫ ЭТУ САТАНИСТКУЮ ПЕСНЮ, У МЕНЯ И ТАК МАЛО КЛИЕНТОВ!_

Число его читаемых в твиттере увеличивается вдвое, и Пак не стесняется хвалить фансайт-нуну «with chen» за восхитительные превью и эйчкью, ретвитнув каждый ее твит, хотя «kim oppa» и «mon ami chen» явно в списке фаворитов. Он так увлекается новой стороной этой жизни, что не сразу замечает уведомление от Бэкхёна. От очень недовольного Бэкхёна, который отправляет ему скрин телефона, где перечень других действий и выделенное красным «внести в черный список». Чанёль же отвечает ему фирменной селкой, приставляя знак пис к правому глазу, и _хён, закинь меня в игнор ~_. 

Чанёлю приходится потратить два дня на регистрацию на официальном сайте exo-l, и это очень важно, ведь, насколько он понял, там можно получить какие-то плюшки в виде диска с автографом или же футболки с логотипом группы. Каждый раз, когда его выкидывает с сайта, Пак проклинает SM за мелочность и сжатые сроки, а еще иностан, которые делают облаву на не выдерживающий такой нагрузки сервер, потому что, видите ли, надо успеть в числе первейших. Но в конце концов ему это удается, и темный фон с созвездиями все-таки появляется на экране его монитора. На всякий случай он скринит и сохраняет свою официальную карточку 1, 201, 435-й exo-l. 

Бэкхён комментирует это знаком L большим и указательным пальцами и _поздравляю, теперь ты официально лузер._

  
И возможно, Чанёль действительно неудачник, потому что за безобидное « _who is he?_ » под фотографией какого-то смазливого китайца, промелькнувшего у него в ленте, получает гневные ответы от других юзеров. Никогда еще английский не казался ему настолько непонятным, а после нескольких твитов в приложении bing, где комбинация «член», «вилка», «жесткий воды вам голову» и «покинуть», он решает закрыть аккаунт от греха подальше и анфолловить иностранцев. 

Немного позже он снова натыкается на эту фотографию в одной из статей на naver и благодаря комментариям признает в нем бывшего мембера ехо. Теперь Чанёль понимает значение ot12 и ot10, так часто встречающихся в чужих аккаунтах. Он смотрит в свое оформление в тви и тоже решает обозначить свою позицию в фендоме, добавляя к happiness delight, guitar man, rilakkuma lover еще один пунктик – religion: kim jesus #첸

  
Через неделю, когда Чанёль едет в Мёндон, он не может пройти мимо nature republic store, ведь картонная фигура Ким Чондэ настолько же прекрасна, как и оригинал. Он вьется вокруг нее, невольно вспоминая о том случае в Китае, где в kfc, представителями которого являлись ехо, один фанбой крадет картонную фигуру Лэя – видео с камеры наблюдения распространяется по всему фендому не хуже эпидемии mers. Конечно же, Чанель не хочет такую постыдную славу, но Чондэ такой миниатюрный и аккуратненький, что идеально бы смотрелся рядом с кроватью в его комнате. Он проходит дальше вглубь магазина и попадает на акцию 2х2, и в итоге у него набирается огромная корзина товаров. На кассе у него интересуются, с каким участником группы он бы хотел флаер и настольную картонную фигурку. И по его _Ким Чондэ-щи!_ продавец-консультант, помогавшая ему не потерять себя в этом ехо’шном раю, признает в нем собрата по байесу и велит кассиру дать ему еще бонусных масок для лица и огромный групповой плакат. 

Позже, раздарив все накупленное матери и сестре, Чанёль с удивлением обнаруживает, что маска для очищения носа действительно работает. Он выставляет селку в инстаграм и среди мимишных комментариев от фолловеров натыкается на бэкхёновский: « _что за куриный помёт у тебя на носу?_ ». 

Но Чанёль не обижается, Бэкхёну не понять его чувства. 

Как и ему не понять друга, когда Бён звонит в бильярдную, где он подрабатывал по вторникам и четвергам, и орет в стационарный телефон, что случилась катастрофа и он должен помочь пережить ему это. Чанёль мчится на всех парах в магазинчик Бэкхёна и застает его с открытой бутылкой соджу, смятыми баночками cass и несколькими откушенными рисовыми треугольниками. На моменте, когда Бэкхён сокрушенно сжимает в кулаке ломтики медовых чипсов и отправляет в рот, Пак осторожно трогает его за плечо. Он выглядит подавленным с полным ртом последнего корейского тренда и протягивает ему свой андроид, где breaking news’ом раскрытые отношения Тэён из топовой девчачей группы и Бэкхёна из ехо. 

– Этот нугу не подходит моей Тэён, – говорит Бэкхён и сморкается от остроты кимчи в туалетную бумагу, а затем с каким-то обреченным видом продолжает, – а ведь я бы мог быть на его месте. Я бы мог стать фанбоем, который смог.

Да, действительно мог бы, если бы переборол свою боязнь сцены и выступил бы достойно, а не с бумажным пакетом на голове в последний момент на sm аудишн. Чанёль тогда перенервничал за друга и облажался во время игры на гитаре, а когда его попросили показать танцевальные навыки, совсем растерялся, потому что он и танцы – это понятия из разных измерений. После того дня они сошлись на том, что им лучше забыть об этом позорном моменте их жизни. 

  
ღ

  
Ночью Чанёль не может заснуть, долго ворочаясь в постели, и вспоминает один комментарий на pann: « _так вот почему Чондэ выглядит так, словно заигрывает со всеми_ ». 

Он до утра сидит на youtube в поисках подтверждения этих слов и открывает для себя удивительный мир фанкамов. Его чуть ли не сносит инфарктом, когда Чондэ демонстрирует свою игривую кошачью улыбку прямо в камеру. Отматывая обратно на тридцатую секунду видео, Пак скринит глазами этот убийственный момент и собирает в голове все в гиф-изображение. Ему хочется вытворить что-то в стиле хомячихи Эбичу, которая является чуть ли не символом фанючества всего фендома. К утру закрытый плейлист под названием 「начало конца」 пополняется до восьмидесяти шести видео, а к просмотрам компиляции из вырезок с Чондэ во время лайва «thunder» прибавляются еще пятьдесят. 

Чанёль чувствует себя расстроенным, потому что угораздило же его забайесить Чондэ. 

Чондэ, у которого помимо великолепного голоса потрясающий характер. Чондэ, у которого не только убивающая улыбка и смех, но и не менее убивающие родинки, скулы, ключицы, более аккуратная версия, а не как у него самого, кривизна ног, и вообще классное тело и соски (Чанёль всегда отличался излишней наблюдательностью и никак не ожидал, смотря очередной фанкам, что Ким умудрится расстегнуть рубашку во время выступления с wolf). 

Чондэ, который расположил, влюбил в себя почти весь фендом и не только. 

  
Чанёль теперь сомневается в том, что хочет увидеть его вживую. Не то чтобы он никогда не пытался. Один раз ему даже удалось попасть на радио, куда были приглашены Кёнсу с Чондэ после нашумевшей дорамы «it’s okay, it’s love». Столпотворение за стеклянной преградой, отделяющих толпу избранных от своих кумиров, больше напоминало гладиаторские бои, и Пака отшвырнули куда-то на задние места, и парень в который раз поблагодарил небеса за свой высокий рост. Но стоило Чондэ открыть рот, как Чанёля словно отрезало от реального мира, где вспышки dslr камер, маленькое помещение и усталость в ногах от многочасового торчания в очереди. А когда певец встал, чтобы спеть свой ost, он словно попал в транс. Чанёль не помнил, как прорвался вперед, поближе, чтобы не только слышать, но и хорошо увидеть. Он буквально на пальцах ощущал, как напрягались вены на шее Чондэ, когда парень тянул особенно высокие ноты, как трепетали его ресницы, как пальцы сжимались на микрофоне и время от времени касались наушников. Это завораживало. Заворожило до такой степени, что к концу выступления он обнаружил себя чуть ли не прижатым носом к стеклу с полуоткрытым ртом и с пылающими кончиками ушей, а еще несколько неприязненных взглядов в свою сторону и восторженный голос ведущего, обращающегося к Чондэ с: – _ты только посмотри, как действует твое пение на окружающих, кажется, это твой фанбой_ , – указывая кивком головы на уже отлипшего от стекла Пака, у которого лихорадочное sos в глазах и единственный выход резким рывком вниз к полу. Он не готов встречаться с байесом взглядами, особенно после таких смущающих слов. 

После эфира Чанёль долго бродил по вечерним улицам Йойдо, чувствуя себя донельзя окрыленным, и приперся на встречу к Бэкхёну с наиглупейшей улыбкой на лице, за что получил ощутимый удар пяткой в колено и возмущенное: – _да прекрати ты уже зубы сушить, ты меня вообще слушаешь?_

Ему кажется, что концентрация Ким Чондэ в его жизни уже превышает все допустимые нормы и что если так пойдет и дальше, он не удивится, обнаружив себя возле общежития ехо в числе сасэн-фанатов. А еще Пак немного боится, что стоит Чондэ установить с ним ай контакт, он позорно конч… упадет в обморок, о чем, конечно же, необязательно знать Бёну, который и так при любом удобном случае журит его за тот случай на радио. 

Чанёль решает немного отдохнуть от фендомной жизни и забивает на все, что связано с ехо в его жизни. Он удаляется из твиттера, убирает в дальний ящик весь свой накопленный стафф, стирает из своего плейлиста все песни, в первую очередь, соло Чондэ, нагружает себя работой, вызываясь еще подменить одну из официанток в ресторане матери, и превращается снова в себя прежнего. 

  
ღ

  
Но на ехо так просто не забьешь.

Если Пак еще старался не замечать рекламные плакаты с ними, буквально преследующие его на каждом шагу, даже на автобусе, на котором он доезжал до дома, то с подвернувшейся подработкой все полетело к чертям. Когда ему объясняют, что он должен залезть в костюм маскота и провести целый день в sm coex atrium, он чует что-то неладное. Но выбирая между костюмом продавщицы йогурта, в который грозился засунуть его Бэкхён, чтобы повысить спрос к товарам своего магазинчика, Чанёль соглашается и чуть ли не орет в голос, когда ему выдают маскот Тао – еще одного участника ехо, – попутно объясняя, что ему необходимо развлекать собравшихся фанатов и не забывать о фансервисе. Не успевает он толком осознать всю дерьмовость ситуации, как оказывается в тесном и душном пространстве. 

Впоследствии Пак вспоминает об этом дне с фейспалмом, а фанкамы, где он несколько раз падает и не может подняться, пока к нему не приходят на помощь, уже вечером мелькают у него в рекомендованных на youtube, где помимо этого висит таинственный «pathcode #chen». Оторванный от последних новостей фендома, Чанёль мало представляет себе угрозу от тизеров pathcode, взорвавших мозг фанатам, и решает, что после трудного и долгого дня все-таки может позволить себе маленькую слабость в виде семидесяти пяти секундного ролика с байесом, но сперва решает все же залить новый кавер на свой канал. 

  
Эта идея приходит к нему после трехдневной нехватки дозы Чондэ в его жизни. Он лежит лицом об прилавок в магазине Бэкхёна, и, пока друг, делая незамысловатые движения задницей под собственное мычание прошлогоднего хита sistar, расставляет товары, Чанёль вдруг подрывается с выкриком: – _точно! мне надо попробовать что-то новое!_ – Бён, уронив несколько пачек с пеперо, недовольно шикает на него и все-таки соглашается побыть оператором. 

Они снимают пробный ролик на одолженную у Юры – сестры Чанёля – canon, и Бэкхён говорит, что Пак очень даже ничего в объективе. Первый его кавер на radiohead за неделю набирает двести семьдесят три просмотра и целых четыре комментария. На второй он уговаривает недолго ломающегося Бёна тем, что нет никакого напряга со сценой и при этом люди смогут услышать его пение. Они выбирают назубок отрепетированную композицию «love song», получая шестьдесят восемь лайков за него и семнадцать новых подписчиков. За Чанёлем закрепляется постоянное «guitar man». 

  
Закончив с оформлением видео, парень с неким волнением кликает на долгожданный тизер. «Almaty 20:00» ему ни о чем не говорит, а вот от медленно появляющегося в кадре Чондэ – Пака уносит. Конкретно уносит туда, где крыша старинного здания, развевающиеся на ветру простыни, шелест книг и далекие раскаты грома. Это все напоминает ему сцену из какого-нибудь атмосферного фильма. Его словно обволакивает дуновением ветра, а затем и тревогой Кима, когда луна накрывает солнце, и эти оглушительные звуки биения сердца совпадают с его собственным сердцебиением, потому что брови и профиль Ким Чондэ – боль всей его жизни. 

Впервые в жизни Чанёль чувствует себя настолько жалким, что физически даже хреново. Его тридцатичетырехдневное воздержание сломал даже не клип, не фанкам, не голос Чондэ, а какой-то минутный тизер. Ему хочется зарыдать прямо в клетчатые штаны Кима и, закутавшись в одеяло, сигануть из окна. _Плохая, плохая была идея,_ повторяет он себе, ударяясь лбом об клавиатуру. 

  
Ему снится Бэкхён в образе Иисуса с немного отлипающими с левого края усами, говорящий о том, что _байесов не выбирают, сын мой, они случаются с тобой сами._

Чанёлю думается, что он проклят. 

  
ღ

  
За повседневной суетой он успевает прозевать камбэк ехо с «call me baby», что к лучшему, а еще скандал с уходом очередного мембера – снова китайца, но этим уже никого не удивишь. Когда Пак все-таки созревает для просмотра mv, компанию ему составляет Бэкхён, умирающий от переедания на его кровати (мама Пак всегда отменно готовила), и его единственный комментарий: – _что это за блеяния овцы были во время рэп-части?_ – заставляет заржать парня в голос. Отхимиченный Чондэ безусловно красив, но непривычен для глаз, и кажется, после того дня Чанёля действительно начинает отпускать. Он даже с энтузиазмом принимает предложение Бёна записать акустическую версию какой-нибудь из композиций ехо и работает над этим.

Отец никогда не был против его увлечений и только так баловал его, даря на каждый день рождения что-нибудь из музыкальных инструментов. К двадцати двум годам у Чанёля собралась приличная коллекция, начиная от барабанной установки, двух акустических гитар с усилителем, микрофоном и звуковой картой и заканчивая недавно притащенными Бэкхёном профессиональными наушниками, а еще добротными колонками, доставшимися ему после переезда Юры. После заливки видео на свой канал, Чанёль кидает ссылку у себя в аккаунте в тви с хештегами и поражается с каждым часом увеличивающимся просмотрам. Вот она – сила фендома. 

В день, когда ехо заканчивают свой промоушн, Чанёлю звонит Бэкхён с просьбой помочь. Он пихает ему в руки большую коробку и пакет, рассказывая о каком-то мудаке, которого ему удалось выцепить на просторах naver. _– Я тебя умоляю, только не забудь взять деньги, 90 тысяч вон, этот козел долго торговался, и мне пришлось уступить,_ – пока Пак залезает носом в пакет, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там. Заметив его действия, Бён отрывается от списка в руках и подталкивает к нему одну упаковку дынного йогурта: – _и вот это._ Чанёль смотрит с подозрительным недоверием и все-таки решается спросить: – _неужели ты решил продать тот ужасный костюм?_ – а затем расплывается в улыбке, когда друг утвердительно кивает: – _все равно без дела лежал, я надевал его от силы пару раз, а ты вообще отказался._

К назначенному месту встречи Пак приезжает за десять минут. Он паркует свой скутер и ждет. За это время он успевает полазить в интернете, проверить ленту и ответить на несколько сообщений. Умудрившись почесать ухо, прикрытое шлемом, Чанёль начинает оглядываться по сторонам в поисках клиента. Пробормотав что-то насчет непунктуальных людей, он набирает выданный Бэкхёном номер, на который попросили звонить в случае чего, и ему отвечают, извиняясь и приглашая подняться в здание рядом, если его не затруднит. Конечно же, его не затруднит, ведь Бён запинает его до смерти, если он вернется к нему обратно с товаром, а теорию о том, что это, возможно, какая-та засада с маньяками, Чанёль сразу отвергает. Ну, какой уважающий себя маньяк будет ловить жертв на такое нелепое объявление? 

Внутри здания идет какая-та съемка, судя по носящемуся по всему периметру стаффу. Пак впервые попадает на такого рода мероприятия и лупится от всей души на происходящее, но ему не дают насладиться процессом и сразу же направляют дальше по коридору и до самого конца. Выгнувшись слегка назад для равновесия и придерживая подбородком коробку, он оповещает о своем визите, затем толкает бедром дверь, вваливаясь в комнату, и… замирает. 

Чанёлю думается, что он потерян для этой Вселенной. И там в ином измерении полуголые Ким Чондэ бродят по улице и чуть ли не падают с неба, как в той песне про мужицкий дождь. Его медленно топит осознанием, что он стоит в двух шагах от боли/любви всей своей жизни и что эта самая любовь/боль с оголенным торсом. Чанёлю хочется по-девчачьи взвизгнуть (что очень спорно при его-то баритоне) и с разбегу пробить шлемом ближайшую стену с выкриками: – _Я ОТКАЗЫВАЮСЬ ЖИТЬ С ЭТИМ_. Словно в замедленно съемке, он видит, как на крепкие плечи опускается белое облако рубашки, и шумно сглатывает, цепляя взглядом рельеф подкаченного живота. Ему кажется, что еще немного, и он зальет кровью из носа все помещение. Но самый пик обуревающих его эмоций приходится в момент, когда Чондэ наконец-то замечает его, в легком изумлении сводя брови на переносице, а затем его губы двигаются, и настает конец чанёлевской жизни. В то время как все внутри него заходится с отчаянным воем, проклиная все живое на Земле, особенно Бэкхёна с его просьбой, Пак теряет себя между игривыми уголками губ Чондэ и одуряющей улыбкой и инстинктивно делает шаг назад, ударяясь о поверхность двери. 

Вблизи Ким Чондэ еще невероятнее, и Чанёля бросает в холодный пот от этой красоты. Ощущая себя загнанным зверьком в ловушке своих чувств и надвигающегося байеса, он находит единственный выход из ситуации и разжимает, наконец, онемевшие пальцы. Звук, с которым коробки встречаются с полом, кажется, должны были услышать во всей Азии, а Чанёль лепит ладонь на глаза, быстро разворачиваясь на месте, и бешено дергает за ручку двери. Но она – зараза такая – поддается не сразу, пока до него не доходит, что он тянет не в ту сторону. Он пулей вылетает из помещения и чувствует, как недоуменный взгляд Чондэ буквально прожигает его затылок сквозь мотоциклетный шлем, но об этом Пак подумает позже, когда будет на безопасном расстоянии. 

Спустя три часа Бэкхён обнаруживает скутер своего друга за углом магазинчика и, причитая о том, что снова ему придется заносить эту груду металлолома к себе в помещение, чтобы не сперли, испуганно пискает, замечая в тени самого Чанёля, расположившегося тощей задницей на цветочном горшке и методично долбящегося лбом о свой шлем. 

  
В ту ночь они напиваются в хлам. 

  
ღ

  
Чанёль старается вычеркнуть из жизни этот случай и жить дальше. Но сперва он смиряется со своей никчемностью и выплескивает всю свою боль в твиттер, заодно переименовываясь в «Пак-мудак». Пролистывая обновления в инстаграме, он видит фотографии с “SM Summer Party”, куда Чондэ все-таки заявился в костюме продавщицы йогурта. _В костюме, за который он не заплатил,_ – недовольно бурчит Бэкхён себе под нос, но Чанёль его не слышит с явным намерением просверлить на экране телефона дырку. 

Все становится еще хуже, когда через неделю Бён осторожно делится с ним о том, что ему перезвонили с того номера. По каменеющему выражению лица Чанёля, можно было предположить, что он пойдет снова биться лбом обо что-нибудь твердое. К концу рассказа его лицо словно трещит по швам от пластмассовой улыбки, потому что, видите ли, Чондэ самолично спросил о самочувствии того паренька, который убежал, не взяв расплату. Пак долго смотрит в набор цифр в телефоне и не ощущает радости по поводу того, что у него есть номер (!) Ким Чондэ. Номер, за который три месяца назад он мог бы без раздумий отдать свою левую почку. И хорошо, что Бэкхён не стал ему говорить о том, что Чондэ, вопреки всем ожиданиям, привез ему деньги за костюм перед закрытием, а также поблагодарил за такую оперативность доставки. И что они разговорились и чуть ли не распрощались хорошими друзьями, и, кажется, Бэкхён наговорил много лишнего, за что точно бы получил от Пака. 

Новость о долгожданном участии Чондэ в мюзикле облетает весь фендом, и Чанёль также не остается в стороне, потому что когда-то он мог только мечтать об этом, как и о себе в первых рядах. Для интереса парень гуглит название мюзикла и попадает в англоязычную википедию. Согласно слухам, Чондэ будет играть роль Бенни – не самую главную роль, и у него чуть глаза на лоб не лезут от любовной линии героя Кима. Особо не распространяясь о своих опасениях и ожиданиях, Пак давится откушенным куском яблока, когда натыкается на одну гифку, а затем кидается на naver в поисках статьи и самого видео. Все, что он может сказать после просмотра десятиминутного выступления с Чондэ и его партнершей, это лишь: – _что мне надо сделать в этой жизни, чтобы побыть на ее месте._ И совсем ничего, что он бы рядом с Кимом смотрелся бы еще несуразнее с разницей в их росте и у них не получилось бы этих объятий и прикосновений, за которые, он уверен, многие бы отдали душу, и он в том числе, если бы родился такой же вот миниатюрной и прелестной девушкой. Угораздило же его забайесить Ким Чондэ, будучи парнем. Он не уверен, что выдержит вживую волшебные вокальные партии своего байеса, и тащит на представление еще и Бэкхёна, чтобы в случае чего откачал его. Впервые за долгое время после того случая Чанёль готов насладиться голосом человека, который, несмотря на все попытки и усилия, все еще привязывал его к себе. 

  
_Один раз байес – навсегда байес_ , оповещает его во сне Бён уже в образе мастера Йоды из «звездных войн». 

  
Чанёль понимает, что это было ошибкой – прийти на выступление к Чондэ, когда у него болезненно начинает ныть в сердце. Его не увлекают ни сюжет, ни проблемы, которые поднимаются в мюзикле, ничего, кроме парня в широких штанах и белой майке, поверх которой накинута синего цвета рубашка. Он словно следит за чужой недоступной ему жизнью со стороны и падает духом. Потому что всякие Ким Чондэ не влюбляются в парней, а он вот имел несчастье влюбиться, и не в кого-нибудь, а в популярного айдола, который запомнил его как убегающего дебила в мотоциклетном шлеме. 

Не обращая внимания на недовольство зрителей своего ряда, Чанёль, извиняясь, покидает зал во время его партии. Пак идет с чувством, что оставил сердце где-то там, у ног Чондэ, и уверен, что не он единственный. Чудес не бывает на этом свете, так же как и не бывает первой взаимной любви, в его случае и второй. Ему кажется, что время словно отмотали на четыре года назад, и теперь образ Минсока сменился образом Чондэ с его невыносимой улыбкой и глазами. 

Не дожидаясь Бэкхёна, Чанёль садится на скутер и уезжает. Ему надо побыть одному, а Бён простит. 

  
ღ

  
Ночной Ханган успокаивающе действовал на него. Стрекот цикад напоминал о тех беззаботных школьных каникулах, когда они с Бэкхёном торчали на крыше дома его бабушки в Канвондо и мечтали о многом. Чанёль достает наушники и забывается, смотря в ночные огни Сеула на противоположном берегу. Он не знает, сколько времени прошло, но затекшая спина говорит лучше всяких девайсов. Неловко крякнув, Пак меняет позу, разминая мышцы плеча и лопаток, и мгновенно шугается, услышав: – _красиво, правда?_ – недалеко от себя. Он мычит что-то нечленораздельное, кидая мимолетный взгляд в сторону незнакомца, занявшего другой конец скамьи, и тяжело вздыхает, а тот тем временем продолжает: _– люблю это место, всегда прихожу, когда особенно грустно или когда особенно тяжело._ Чанёль колеблется, не зная вставить ему слово или нет, но все-таки решается: _– или когда надо разобраться в себе и в своей жизни._ Его глубокий низкий голос отмеряет расстояние между ними, и Чанёль чувствует, как вдруг покрывается мурашками. Он потирает руками свои предплечья и жмурится от странных ощущений. Ему совершенно не хочется возвращаться домой, по пути обязательно заезжая к Бэкхёну, чтобы загладить вину купленными в уличной палатке токкальби и упаковкой cass. Они сидят, каждый погруженные в свои мысли, еще около двадцати минут, пока на Чанёля не падает тень. Он смотрит в сторону собирающегося уйти незнакомца и задерживает взгляд дольше положенного на его лице. Лунный свет падает на спинку носа и растекается серебряной пылью на чужих губах и подбородке. Чанёлю кажется, что это подстава подстав, потому что Ким Чондэ не может стоять в паре метров от него с усталой улыбкой и мягким свечением глаз изнутри. Он хватает ртом воздух, понимая, что должен сказать что-нибудь, но не может отвести взгляда от острых скул, подмечая какие-то глупые мелочи в виде не до конца смытого макияжа или же забытой на шее тонкой полоски скотча для фиксации микрофона. Чондэ оставляет его одного, растерянного и ошеломленного, кидая прощальное: – _доброй ночи,_ – и напоследок добивает своей особенной улыбкой, смыкая уголки губ. 

Чанёль чудом попадает домой и после бессонной ночи кривится на утреннее бэкхёновское на высоких тонах: – _быстро вставай, мудила! где тебя носило?! ты хоть представляешь, как я беспокоился, зная, что ты ненормальный и что твой побег из зала явно не прихоть твоего мочевого пузыря!_ Чанёль пытается спастись от цепких рук, перетягивающих его одеяло, и стонет раненым зверем, зарываясь головой под подушку. Все произошедшее накануне кажется ему лишь воспалением его больной фантазии, и он ничего не находит ответить другу, кроме половины правды про Ханган, а затем все же решается и брякает про Чондэ. 

Бэкхён смотрит с подозрением и не комментирует. 

  
А Чанёлю кажется, что это очередная издевка Вселенной, и он больше не вспоминает о той ночной встрече. 

Его словно отпускает. 

К нему снова возвращается то ощущение легкого счастья, когда он мимолетно видит Чондэ, мелькающего на рекламных баннерах, и нежно любимое «best luck» вновь занимает свое место в его плейлисте. Его канал на youtube пользуется довольно неплохой популярностью, и он берет временный хиатус, чтобы разобраться с завалом по учебе. 

Ехо сметают чарты с заглавной песней репак альбома, а Чанёль помогает в ресторанчике матери и развозит заказы по домам. Иногда он приходит посидеть на то самое место на берегу, но не задерживается более получаса, чтобы потом забрать с работы Бэкхёна. Жизнь постепенно налаживается, а удачно сданные экзамены за первое полугодие рождают мысли о переводе на очное отделение с будущего учебного года. Временами он просматривает заброшенный на время сессии аккаунт в твиттере и пишет туда всякие нелепости о своей повседневности. Чондэ не становится мало в его жизни, но и не достигает той критической отметки, когда его разрывало от переполняющих чувств к этому парню. Чанёлю кажется, что он научился контролировать это. 

  
Свой собственный камбэк он начинает с акустической версии песни ехо «what if» с последнего альбома, и Бэкхён одобрительно кивает головой, когда просматривает запись. Обычно они вдвоем следят за комментариями на совместные видео и отвечают на них тоже вместе. На свои же каверы Пак предпочитал закрывать комментарии, избегая возможности получить негативный отзыв, кроме самого первого видео, где он перебирал струны под radiohead’овское «creep» и пел. Он любил всей душой этот свой кавер и каждый комментарий к нему, и один раз получил отклик от пользователя с ником “kim jesus”. Наверное, Чанёль добрых пять минут пырился на: “ _отличный кавер, у тебя очень красивый голос *thumbs up* с нетерпением жду следующие, гита мэн-щи_ ”. Ему казалось, что это какая-та шутка и, возможно, за всем этим стоял сам Бэкхён, но тот был удивлен не меньше него, когда парень рассказал ему об этом, а затем поржал над тем, что у кого-то классное чувство юмора и что Паку пора бы уже убрать смущающий пункт о религии у себя в аккаунте.

Его даже приглашали на какие-нибудь открытые музыкальные конкурсы, связываясь через указанные в профиле контакты, но он отказывался, предпочитая не выступать публично. Лишь один раз его отпирания были бесполезны, когда его буквально насильно выпихнули на маленькую сцену рядом со свадебным оркестром и все повернувшиеся головы обратились к нему. Выхода не было, и Паку пришлось спеть, после чего многие из гостей закидали его маму комплиментами. 

Иногда Чанёлю хотелось позвонить Чондэ и сказать ему простое «спасибо» за то, что он был и есть в его жизни и за свое новое начало, но это прозвучало бы совсем по-(пидорски)идиотски, поэтому ему оставалось лишь удовлетворяться тем, что в списке его контактов есть номер байеса, чем может похвастаться не каждый человек в фендоме. 

В воскресенье, когда ему звонит Бэкхён и требует включить mbc канал, Чанёль, собирающийся в душ, не дослушивает его до конца и обрывает своим: – _не сейчас, хён_. Сегодняшний день вымотал его, и у него нет никакого желания вестись на очередные бэкхёновские шутки. Он падает на кровать и пододвигает ступней ближе к себе оставленный на краю постели телефон, а затем кривится, открывая несколько сообщений от друга, где капсом « _НЕМЕДЛЕННО ТАЩИ СВОЙ МНОГОСТРАДАТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЗАД К ТЕЛИКУ. НЕ ЗАСТАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ НЕРВНИЧАТЬ. И НЕ СМЕЙ ГОВОРИТЬ МНЕ, ЧТО УЖЕ СХОДИЛ, Я УЗНАЮ._ » Временами Паку действительно казалось, что Бэкхён расставил по его комнате скрытые камеры. Он со стоном отрывает свое бренное тело и спускается вниз в гостиную, где удобно расположившись рядом с журнальным столиком, его мама нарезает фрукты. Плюхнувшись на диван и стащив кусок порезанного яблока, Чанёль с отсутствующим видом смотрит рекламную паузу и тащит к себе на колени диванную подушку. Ему кажется, что это очередное музыкальное шоу талантов, и мелькнувшее «king of mask singer» ему ни о чем не говорит. _Сейчас будет прощальное выступление моего любимого участника,_ – сообщает ему родитель, передавая тарелку с очищенными мандаринами, и Пак кивает, готовясь не заснуть. Он отправляет в рот одну из кисло-сладких долек и начинает лениво жевать. 

Странное волнение селится у него между ребер, когда он слышит объявление ведущего о следующем исполнителе и видит вышедшего на сцену певца в маске, а еще раз подтвержденное матерью: _– ох, а вот и он – гита мэн-щи_ , – заставляет все внутри парня замереть. Он неверяще смотрит в экран, слегка качая головой в упрямом отказе поверить, потому что это не может быть совпадением, потому что это не может быть Ким Чондэ, потому что, если это Ким Чондэ, то Чанёль в полном дерьме. Но первые аккорды песни и зазвучавший голос забирают его сердце – на такой эффект способно лишь пение одного человека во всем свете, и Пак разбивается.

Ему не надо сидеть там, в рядах жюри, чтобы пытаться определить, кто это. Он узнает этот голос из тысячи, из миллиардов, и даже какая-та нелепая маска с гитарой не сможет ввести его в заблуждение. После выступления он все-таки подбирает свою челюсть и нервно покусывает губы, ожидая результатов и самого главного момента шоу – раскрытия личности. Чанёль чувствует, как с каждым отсчетом секунды у него слабеет тело, и когда певец разворачивается к зрителям, стащив, наконец, свою маску, ему хочется подбежать к телевизору и потрясти его с: – _Я ЗНАЛ. Я ЗНАЛ, МАТЬ ВАШУ!_ Но вместо этого он запускает пальцы в челку и оторопело смотрит в экран, где безумно красивый Чондэ, поправляющий волосы, в бордовой рубашке свободного кроя и в черных скинни с прорезями в коленях. Чанёль жадно вбирает в себя этот волнительный момент, и его накрывает волной гордости за своего байеса, за человека, который достоин всех льющихся на него похвал и даже больше.

Словно в тумане он поднимается к себе и, падая обратно на кровать, пытается осознать только что случившееся. Пытается осознать, что Чондэ – любовь/боль всей его жизни, кажется, знает про него. Пак проводит по лицу ладонями и внезапно подскакивает, ведь если предположить, что Чондэ – guitar man и kim jesus, то, скорее всего, он лазил и у него в твиттере, и от этого ему хочется заорать в голос, потому что его аккаунт – это стабильные ретвиты фотографий Чондэ, видео, а еще нелепые признания в любви и… перед глазами вихрем проносится вся история твитов – Чанёлю думается, что он вскроется от стыда. Он бросается к телефону, лихорадочно ища в иконках значок тви, чтобы к чертовой матери удалиться (совершенно забыв о том, что это можно сделать только в полной версии), как получает сообщение от Бэкхёна в какаоток: « _если ты еще не выпрыгнул из окна от радости, то время сделать это._ » И, словно предугадывая тупое выражение лица друга, он следом сразу же отправляет пояснение: « _набери ему._ » 

Два слова, и океан волнения внутри. 

Пак несмело заходит в контакты и медлит, занеся палец над сохраненными данными. Он чувствует свое сумасшедше бьющееся сердце в груди и впервые решается не бежать от себя, своих чувств, от того, что с ним случилось, потому что в первый раз – случайность, а в третий – уже закономерность. Парень сглатывает ком в горле, слушая затянувшиеся гудки, и когда ему кажется, что он не выдержит больше напряжения, на другом конце отвечают на звонок:

– Здравствуй… Чанёль. 

  
ღ

  
А в это время на другом конце Сеула в продуктовом магазинчике Бэкхён заваривает себе рамен. Он с наслаждением принюхивается к исходящему из-под крышки запаху и пригубляет из открытой баночки пиво. Намеренно игнорируя разрывающийся от входящих звонков Пака телефон, он закидывает ноги на прилавок и с довольным видом протягивает: 

  
– Ну, хоть кто-то из нас должен стать фанбоем, который смог. 

the end. 


End file.
